huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha
Aisha is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, and Survivor: India. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Aisha began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Aisha then made an alliance with Skye, Priya, Leo, Ryan and Travis to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Aisha stayed on Hunahpu with original members Penny, Lina and Travis. Hoping to not be outdone by the original Coyopa tribe, Penny, Travis, Aisha and Lina formed their alliance in the hopes of bringing in an outsider. Domenic joined their group and blindsided his friend Erinn when Hunahpu lost. Domenic turned on the alliance when they lost the second time, sending Penny home. At this point, Aisha made the merge. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe worked together and were successful in voting out Leo, Katrina and Marina. Travis, one of Aisha's closest allies was blindsided in the hopes of strengthening the rest of the Hunahpu alliance. The post-switch Coyopa's suffered another loss and Ryan and Joel were voted out. At the Final Six, Priya was the last post-switch Coyopa member. However, she convinced her original ally Aisha to vote with her, resulting in the eliminations of Lina and Liam. Aisha then cut Priya loose, making her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury respected Aisha's honest style of gameplay compared to Vanessa's strong social game and Domenic's cut-throat style. She was crowned the title of Sole Survivor, earning jury votes from original Hunahpu members Priya, Lina, Ryan, Travis and Leo. Survivor: Gabon Survivor: Gabon was Aisha's second attempt for the win. She was originally placed on the Kota tribe and was safe for the first 4 tribal councils because Fang lost consecutive challenges. The tribes were then switched, where Aisha stayed on Kota with Thomas, Leo, Domenic and Erinn. They won the next two challenges, with Tison and Richard being voted out. On Day 16, Kota had to send a member home. Aisha made allies with Skye and Ryan, causing friction amongst her original tribe members. Her original alliance were also threatened by her win in the previous season. At tribal council, her alliance turned and Aisha was voted out. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her sweet approach to the game and chilled gameplay, Aisha was placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The alpha males of the tribe formed a majority alliance. However, with the help from Travis, Aisha was given a place in that alliance. This led to the eliminations of Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, one of her allies, Skye was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the Heroes lost the next time, Erinn was voted out for being in the minority, The males alliance crumbled and Thomas and Ryan were voted out. At this point, Aisha made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members of Jeremiah, Glimmer, Aiden, Travis and Mandy were voted out for not having a strong enough game. Domenic and Ashleigh, as the only villains left made the Heroes turn on each other through some shifty gameplay. After the Heroes voted out Dion, Aisha became the second casualty and was a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Domenic to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For being a winner, Aisha returned for Survivor: India originally on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe. The women voted together at the first two tribal councils, sending Cherry and Mitchell home. By Day 8, a smaller womens alliance was formed, consisting of Ashleigh, Aisha, Marina and Darcy, voting out Mandy. In the majority alliance and at the next tribal council, Skye was voted out. At the tribe dissolve, Aisha was switched to the green Shiva tribe with original members Ashleigh, Jack and Winston. Throughout the losses of the tribe, Aisha always seemed to be in the middle of the tribe. At the eliminations of Jon, Hunter Harry and Jase, Aisha was lucky enough to be deemed safe. By this time, Aisha made the merge. She was quickly placed in the minority but was given a pass by the majority and had to vote out allies Marina and Grayson. She continued to then make up who she voted out and failed to vote with the majority apart from an epic blindside against the Australian Outback Winners alliance. However, in the end, Aisha became too much of a threat to the alliance and she was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Aisha is the first and currently only castaway to be from New Zealand. *Aisha is the first female winner and winner overall to be in a season where a tribe switch occurred but not be switched into the other tribe. *She is the highest ranking member of the Hunahpu tribe. *For competing in both Survivor: San Juan Del Sur and Survivor: Gabon, Aisha is one of the three winners to compete in back to back seasons, along with Winston and Blue Jay. *Aisha is the only castaway from Heroes vs. Villains to be eliminated by a unanimous vote. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways